


MILKovich

by devictor23



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, domestic gallavich, mentions of Carl Gallagher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:46:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devictor23/pseuds/devictor23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey hates milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	MILKovich

**Author's Note:**

> This was from mhunter10's prompt about Mickey hating milk. Mentions of Carl that will eventually coincide with my story You Can't Run. And there is a bad sexual pun at the end. Hope you guys enjoy and comment and tell me what you think.

“Hey shithead, come help me with the groceries." Mickey yelled, closing the front door of their apartment with his foot.

It was Sunday, and Sunday at their apartment meant it was their day to do chores. A lot of people went to church on Sundays, but being a Gallagher and a Milkovich, meant they weren't the most religious people.

“Hold on. Let me put this last load in." Ian yelled back from around the corner.

Every Sunday while Mickey went grocery shopping for the week, Ian would do the laundry.

“How much stuff did you get?" Ian asked, coming from the laundry room.

When Mickey looked up from putting the groceries on the kitchen counter, he saw that Ian only had some cutoff shorts on, that hung low on his hips. Ian could make anything look sexy.

“A lot. Your fucking brother keeps stealing all my snacks." Mickey said, pulling a box of fruit loops from a bag. 

“Well he is our responsibility now. Which includes food." Ian responded, taking the carton of eggs out carefully, checking to see if any were cracked.

“Yeah if you say so. I'll put shit in the cabinets, you handle the fridge."

“Ok."

A few minutes later after most of their groceries were put away, Ian was surprised to see almond milk in one of the bags. They rarely had milk in the fridge anyway. Ian preferred to drink water and Mickey preferred juice, so there was no need for it.

“Hey Mick? I think you picked up the wrong thing at the store." Ian said holding up the container.

“Naw man that's mine." Mickey stated while pulling more food from the remaining bags. 

Ian just stared at him with a confused look on his face.

“What?" Mickey asked tossing the grocery bags in their recycling bin.

“Isn't this for people who are like lactose intolerant? Ian asked placing the carton on the counter.

“Yeah"

“Then why did you buy it? You're not lactose intolerant." Ian stated leaning up against the counter.

“Because I hate real milk. It's fucking disgusting. Now can you stop all the questions?" Mickey asked, grabbing the carton of milk and a bowl from the cabinet, along with his box of fruit loops.

“I just think it's weird you don't like milk. I mean your name spells milk." Ian snorted. He always thought his jokes were funny. Mickey thought otherwise.

“Yeah yeah. Laugh it up Gallagher, no sex for you tonight." Mickey said, making his way to the living room.

“No Mick I'm sorry." Ian said wrapping his arms around Mickey's waist.

“You better be Firecrotch."

“You know what Mick, it's ok if you don't like milk. I love your milk better than any other milk." Ian said close to Mickey's ear.

“You're weird Gallagher." Mickey laughed out.

“You know you love it."


End file.
